Scythe (EHC 00)
Basic Info ' Name': Scythe Experiment number: E.H.C. 00 Pod Colour: grey Voiced By: Chris Sanders Appearance: '''A ghostly experiment with: two arms, each of which has three claws, clawed feet, a relatively long tail, glowing eyes, razor sharp teeth, and an illuminated violet tinge. '''Prefered Instrument: Drums Background Briefly after the detonation which destroyed Jumba’s first lab, causing Zero’s separation, the pulse from the explosion retracted back to the source of the detonation with traces of both the dark matter and Zero’s DNA. The wave compressed back into a small ball of dark matter, which formed a sentient being. Not knowing who or what he was, the being followed the trail of scraps from the old lab to looks for answers. After some time he reached a point where the debris vanished, but from there he picked up an exhaust trail from Zero’s recently made vessel. For years he followed Zero’s trail, ignoring all the locations it led him to in order to seek the reason for his origin; this eventually led him to Earth. Once he found the ship, it wasn’t long before he found Zero sulking in the woods from being forgotten by his old family. Though the being’s appearance did give Zero quite the scare, they quickly became friends and worked together to secretly protect the lives of the islanders, and keep the experiments a secret from the rest of the world at the same time. Zero offered his new friend the opportunity to live with him and have a false human identity as he does; he accepted with little hesitation since the being was so grateful to finally have a home. After some time of saving multiple lives from danger such as: falling from cliffs, burning buildings, drowning, etc; Zero finally decided to name his newfound friend Scythe since he seemed to like to turn his tail into a Scythe shape whenever possible. Scythe liked this name and decided that he’d keep it, and that night when he finally had an identity he finally realized something that he hadn’t before. He had finally found his true purpose and finally had someone who accepted him with open arms; and together the two of them continued on with their mission until the day in which they can finally reveal themselves to Jumba and the others. Scythe doesn’t know when exactly this will be, but Zero assured him that his future visions showed him that it’d be soon, and they don’t lie. Abilities ' ' Invincibility-''' the only ability in which Scythe had obtained from Zero’s DNA 'Morph-' can change his shape and sprout extra limbs such as: eyes, mouths, ears, heads, arms, legs, claws, tails, wings, etc. 'State-' can turn into a cloud of dark smoke, which can creep through even the most microscopic of crevices. 'Smoke screen-' breaths a cloud of darkness. 'Portal hands-' hands can turn into portals leading to what Zero calls the 6th dimension (very handy for storage). 'Night vision-' self-explanatory 'Dark Matter Control-' ability to form/manipulate dark energy (highly dangerous and unstable material which can destroy entire galaxies if misused, use with caution) 'Flight-' has Sparky-style flight abilities that allow him to reach speeds up to 3000km/h. '''Nova Overload - every year or so, Scythe needs to exhaust some of his energy, so he goes through a stage where he turns white and unleashes an amazing amount of energy. Personality Scythe may seem dark and scary in appearance but is actually a relatively happy soul who loves scaring others with his shape shifting abilities and can even be described as a little crazy. Though he has a more light nature, Scythe can be very aggressive if you get on his bad side, and is likely to hold a grudge. Weaknesses *Scythe seems to share zero’s soft spot for the lives of others, this can be used to make the two of them surrender. *When submerged in a body of water, Scythe can’t change form *Light weakens (but doesn’t diminish) his power Likes *-Scaring the daylights out of people *-The satisfaction of a kind deed *-Star gazing *-Night *-Fireworks *-Bonfires *-Flying *-doing as many things as he can at once as fast as he can dislikes *-Co nfined spaces *-Winter *-The cold *-Cats: he doesn’t necessarily dislike them, but Scythe has grown to have a fear of felines due to multiple negative experiences of being mauled. trivia Back to Phen's page. Category:EHC Content